


Uh-Oh's, Not Spaghetti-O's.

by firecracker189



Series: Little Jake And His Seriously Awesome Family [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Age Regression, Daddy!Ray, Gen, Jake has the tummy grumpies, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Kevin, but it's ok because he has the best daddies, cute jake, little!Jake, nsap, sick jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Jake has the tummy grumpies, but his Papa and Daddy make him feel better.





	Uh-Oh's, Not Spaghetti-O's.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was sick today, so I wanted to write this because we all need lil' Jake getting cuddles.

“What could have possibly made him so sick?” Kevin looked on with pity and slight disgust as Jake rushed off to the bathroom once more. “He has been ill three times since arriving at our house an hour ago.”

Ray straightened up the blanket nest on the sofa in the boy’s absence, placing the stuffed rabbit in a more conspicuous spot so that Jake would be able to find it when he came back. “I suspect that he has contracted a case of food poisoning. Detective Diaz and Sergeant Jeffords are also out sick. The three of them went out to lunch yesterday at a restaurant with a reputation for pushing the boundaries on expiration dates.”

The two cringed at the sounds of Jake’s retching.

“Well, let us hope that things remain coming out of only _one_ orifice.”

“Yes.” Raymond agreed, inclining his head in acknowledgement. “Would you like to take Cheddar for his evening walk, or shall I?”

Kevin’s brow furrowed slightly, looking towards the sounds of soft whimpers amid the occasional retch. “I must admit, I am not terribly keen on leaving him for any amount of time when he is ill.”

“Very well. Cheddar and I will return in approximately one hour and a half. Please make sure that Jake stays hydrated.”

“I will.” Kevin assured, as a miserable Jake slinked back into the living room. Sweat had stuck his curls to his pale forehead, and his lip quivered like a bout of tears was imminent. “Darling,” Kevin murmured, as Jake made a bee-line for a hug. “Don’t cry, it’s alright. In a few hours you will feel so much better. We just have to wait it out until it passes through your system.”

Jake clung onto him and whined softly.

“I know. Perhaps we should have Daddy pick you up something to settle your stomach while he walks Cheddar, hmm?” Kevin smoothed Jake’s hair from his forehead. “Would that help, sweet boy?”

Jake made a pathetic sound, nodding barely. His entire body felt like a limp noodle. He was grateful when Papa took the hint and lowered him down into his nest again.

“You sit right there, honey. I’ll just be a moment.” Kevin promised, stepping out to call Raymond.

Jake felt a few tears leak down his face as he reached miserably for Mr. Snuggles and hugged the bunny close. Not even the TV could distract him now. All he wanted was to cuddle with Daddy and Papa.

Fortunately, before his thoughts got any more icky, Papa returned with a special smile just for Jake. “There. Now when Daddy and Cheddar return, you will have some nice club soda to help settle your stomach.” Kevin sat down beside Jake and wrapped an arm around him. “Just try not to focus on it, and you’ll feel better soon.”

By the time Raymond returned, Jake was back in the restroom again, Kevin standing outside the door forlornly. He bent and let Cheddar off his leash, holding out the bag to Kevin. “I brought the club soda, and a formula of liquid nausea medication in case he gets worse.”

Kevin took the bag and nodded. “Perhaps you would like to go get changed, while I get him settled once more? I believe a night of pajamas and children’s movies are in order.”

Ray nodded, sparing a look to the bathroom as he moved towards the staircase. “I believe you’re right.”

“Jacob?” Kevin peeked his head into the bathroom and hummed softly. “Here,” he grabbed a rag from the shelf and dampened it, wiping off Jake’s face and neck. “That’s better, isn’t it?” he opened a can of the club soda and held it to Jake’s lips. “Here, take a drink. You need to stay hydrated.” It was hard work to get the fussy boy to drink even a few sips, but eventually he let him stop trying after he’d gotten four sips into him. Kevin set the can on the counter and helped Jake back to his spot on the sofa, rubbing his shoulders.

Once Raymond came back downstairs, Kevin got Jake wrapped into a fluffy blanket, passing him over. Something soft and emotional stirred in Kevin's chest as he watched the way Jake curled up against Raymond. He'd never get used to the sight of his family having a quiet night in like this. It was something he had never dreamed of being so fortunate to have. 


End file.
